


Purple

by rhythmicroman



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Forgotten Portrait, Gen, Mary is referenced but not a character, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to lie to you... but I don't want to tell you the truth, either."</p><p>How the Forgotten Portrait came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

"I don't want to lie to you... but I don't want to tell you the truth, either."

Her sharp, attentive gaze softened into worry, and he instantly tried to comfort her - in recollection, a weak smile wasn't the best option.

"If you need me... I'll come running... okay? G-Go on ahead..."

He prayed silently that she hadn't caught his stutter, or his stumble. Her eyes gave him a once-over before she grabbed his arm and gently tugged him to the wall. He collapsed after two or so steps, but she was surprisingly strong for her age, and carefully lowered him to a sitting position.

Her eyes met his and she watched as his eyelids slowly drooped - and, at last, as they closed.

"Garry." she said softly. "Wake up. Naptime is later. Garry can sleep then."

But nothing came in reply.

She rolled the cold metal of his lighter in her pale palm and tried to conceal the anger on her face with her usual stony features, running up the stairs with whispered grumbles and tearstained cheeks.

If she had just stayed a second later, perhaps she'd see the vines curling around his limbs, supporting his torso so that he no longer slouched, ripping his clothing and flesh simultaneously. And yet, his face remained unscathed, the same peaceful look of rest burning into the minds of all who watched.

With a final release of breath, he gave up his humanity.

His rose was dyed purple with blood.


End file.
